


【何九华X原创】飞蛾

by touzi



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 14:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touzi/pseuds/touzi





	【何九华X原创】飞蛾

*我就是想搞何九华  
*三观不正预警，双渣，走肾不走心  
*不会起名，要是撞名了您说我改  
*没有体验全靠瞎编  
*肉渣写成了菜谱，凑合看

＊  
何九华点开女孩的微博，头像就是本人，里头有几张自拍还有和一只白貂的合影 ，剩下的内容大部分是关于他的，这倒是有点让人意外。  
他在台上就注意到这个姑娘了，在长炮短枪里悠悠哉哉的磕着瓜子，遇着包袱笑的特别给力，重点是——她长得确实好看。姑娘没怎么化妆，最起码没涂口红，单单眼尾的地方挑了一笔眼线，他上台的时候一眼就看到她了，以前没见过，还以为是新观众来着。  
啧。何九华叼了根烟，顺手下拉刷新了一下，姑娘微博更新了 ，是一张和小剧场门口牌匾的合影，配着文字：“心愿完成打卡，终于见着他了。”  
何九华点开私信  
——这么晚还没回去啊。  
对面秒回  
——啊啊啊啊啊本人嘛！！！  
——嘿嘿，好不容易见到你了有点舍不得走啊。  
——诶？你怎么知道我没走啊！  
何九华笑了笑  
——在“附近的人”看到你了。

——哇，您记得我啊！

——嗯，好看的人比较容易让人记住。

——！！！！啊啊啊啊啊我喜欢的人夸我好看！！人生巅峰！

——你和朋友一起来的么？

——没有，我自己。

——女孩子一个人这么晚回去不安全。  
——想去MIX玩么，我请你，散场给你送回去。  
何九华吐了口烟圈。

——好啊~

何九华把烟头在地上捻灭，手机揣在兜里，心情很是愉快，这个姑娘真的很好看。  
俩人约在离剧场有两个路口的十字路口见面，何九华把车开过去的时候那姑娘正站在路灯下，安静的看着来往的车辆，远不似私信里那样跳脱。何九华把车停过去，按了下喇叭，姑娘看了眼车牌便开门上了车，也没犹豫。  
“怎么一个人来看晚场啊。”他也没和人客气。  
“嗐，单位遇着点事儿，心情不好嘛，正好看到有个人出票，就买着了。”姑娘笑眯眯的说。  
“老听众了？”  
“算是吧。”  
“以前怎么没见过你啊。”  
“你们的票太难抢了呗，我倒是早就想来了。”  
“姑娘，你叫什么啊。”  
“夏满，夏天的夏，圆满的满。”  
“以后常来啊。”  
“何老师都这么说了我能不来么。”夏满笑吟吟的应了，仿佛之前说票难抢的不是她。

到了MIX的停车场，何九华先下了车，靠在引擎盖上抽烟，夏满说她要整理下自己。一根烟抽完了才听到车门开合的声音，何九华回头，然后笑了。这姑娘果然很好看。  
夏满将披散的头发梳成了高马尾，涂了正红的口红，暗色缎面的衬衣扣子错位扣着，领口扯开一块露出好看的锁骨，不知道从哪里抽的黑色丝带系在脖子上在颈后打了个蝴蝶结，牛仔裤包裹着的腿又长又直，整个人飒的要命。  
“你真好看。”何九华从来不吝啬自己的夸奖，他冲夏满伸出手。  
“谢谢~”对于自己的长相夏满从不妄自菲薄。  
“呦，这会不客气了。”  
夏满挽住何九华的胳膊，“我们现在比之前熟了。”  
何九华的朋友早早就开好了卡座，八九个人很是显眼，看到夏满打了个口哨，里头唯一的姑娘拉住夏满亲亲热热的坐下，何九华坐在夏满旁边。另一边的大小伙子们开始起哄，这边的姑娘也笑话他：“怎么，怕我把人家拐走啊。”  
何九华搭着椅背翘起二郎腿：“我带来的人我可不得看着么。”对面又是一阵起哄。  
几个人随便聊了几句夏满有点搭不上话，姑娘明显发现了夏满的不适便提意玩国王游戏。桌子上码了一圈百威，何九华凑到夏满耳边：“你要是喝不下了和我说，我帮你。”夏满看看何九华，那人眼角眉梢都含着一层笑意，是最温柔的样子，和在台上一样。还真是让人心动，夏满笑着点点头。  
可能是运气不好，一轮游戏下来夏满被灌了三罐儿啤，何九华还帮了她一罐儿。  
“呀！我是国王！”那个善解人意的姑娘特别开心，“3号抱着7号做20个蹲起！”  
夏满眼前一黑觉得自己被方了，“你这是在为难我。”她把自己的牌扔到桌子上——梅花三。做不到就要喝酒，何九华揽着夏满：“我来我来，我替她喝。”  
“行啊，健，英雄救美啊。”朋友一招手又要了瓶轩尼诗，“你来可得喝这个了。”一瓶酒分了几杯，夏满偷偷挑了杯少点的递给何九华，何九华接过酒挑了下眉，然后一饮而尽。  
游戏又过了几轮，何九华说晕不玩了，拉着夏满进舞池跳舞。刚握过酒杯的手心有些湿润，夏满慢慢的握住何九华拉着她的手，两个湿润的手心贴在一起，黏糊糊的。音乐震耳欲聋，何九华也没松开相握的手，夏满眨眨眼说了什么，何九华没听清，弯下腰侧着头把耳朵递到夏满嘴边。  
“何老师，我是你领来的第几个人啊。”  
身后的人不小心撞了何九华一下，他一时没撑住就要往前倒，夏满下意识的伸手准备扶他，一下就被抱了个满怀。  
耳垂蹭过夏满的嘴角，大概会印上一点红吧。何九华想。下巴恰好放在夏满的颈窝，鼻子正对着后颈的丝带结，何九华嗅了嗅，丝带随着鼻间的气息动了下，若隐若现的露出后颈，有薄荷的味道。  
“失望了么。”播音专业的毕业生知道怎么把嗓音调整成最诱人的样子。  
夏满吞了口口水，扶着何九华胳膊的手顺着衣服的侧线滑倒腰上：“怎么会，我肖想你很久了。”  
何九华松开夏满，看着她笑，夏满的指尖在他腰侧游走，眼睛看着他无辜的很。何九华抓住那只不安分的手吻了下手心，然后拉着夏满离开了迪厅。  
酒店的门刚关上，夏满拽着何九华的衣领狠狠的亲了上去，唇齿相撞，舌尖有淡淡的腥味。何九华一手扶着夏满，另一只手搂着她的脖子，捏了捏夏满的后颈，示意她放松。夏满卸了力，嘴唇还没分开就被人搂着后脑勺按了回去，何九华温柔的加深了这个吻。夏满不太会换气，被亲的有些缺氧，何九华这才松开了人，意犹未尽的舔了舔嘴角，夏满的唇瓣着实很软，亲着口感很好。  
夏满把头埋在何九华怀里调整了下呼吸，然后踮起脚在他嘴角又啄了一口：“我先去洗澡。”  
何九华用拇指蹭了蹭嘴周，果然粘上了口红，捻了捻手指把颜色匀开了，走到床边坐着玩手机。  
“叮”一声微信来了信息  
——又带着姑娘走了？  
何九华也懒得回答  
——你管的管不着啊。  
对面又问  
——这次这姑娘好看啊，哪儿撩的？  
何九华这次直接退出了聊天界面，打开的游戏。夏满出来看到何九华在打游戏也没管他，坐在床上边看手机变吹头发，一盘游戏结束何九华凑过去看夏满的手机，放的是何九华超A剪辑。  
“人在这呢你看这个？”  
“洗澡去。”夏满拿胳膊肘子怼他。  
何九华洗的快，夏满头发没吹完他就出来了，何九华坐到夏满边上搂住她的腰，夏满转过身半跪着按着他的肩膀给他吹头发。  
手指顺着发根来回拨弄，暖暖的风吹着头皮弄得何九华心痒，他抬眼看着夏满，有些不自觉的噘嘴，委屈巴巴的，夏满看着好笑低头咬了咬他的下嘴唇：“乖，头发湿着睡觉不好。”  
头发吹的差不多了，夏满摘了吹风机的电源想放回去，还没来得及站起来就被按倒在床上，浴袍松散开，胸前歪歪扭扭的漏出一片白，“诶呀……”  
何九华欺身压上来：“别管它了。”他轻轻咬了咬夏满的耳垂，然后顺着下颌线亲到了下巴，脖子，胸前，腹部。夏满屈起了腿，觉得有点难耐，她摸着何九华头顶柔软的头发，“何九华，我想看着你。”  
何九华在夏满的肚脐眼上啄了下然后直起身，“你说的是哪个我？”  
“？？”夏满没反应过来，被何九华拉着手往身下送。“！！！”  
何九华两腿跪在夏满两侧，夏满撑着一只胳膊半坐起来，那边的浴袍没挂住顺着胳膊滑下去，夏满摸着何九华的小兄弟突然笑出声，“过年的时候家里会做腊肠，用绞肉机灌肠的时候，感觉和这个差不多。”  
何九华压下来亲亲夏满的锁骨，伸手解开了半挂不挂的系带，夏满整个人都展现在何九华眼前，“这个可比灌肠快乐多了。”  
夏满摸摸小兄弟的前段，估计差不多了：“何老师，套呢。”  
何九华把头埋在夏满的颈窝，又舔又蹭的，“咱不带了，就一次没关系的，到最后我拔出来，啊~”  
最后这声跟哄孩子似的，夏满翻了个白眼，用脚踹开何九华：“说相声的果然没好人。”说着就要下床。  
何九华拉住夏满，嘴一撇，顺毛乖巧的耷拉在眼睛上方，委屈巴巴的：“带那个我不舒服~”  
要了老命了！夏满在心里呐喊，我最受不了这个了！！  
“乖啊，带着对咱俩都好。”夏满摸摸何九华的脸安抚他，这个三旬老汉怎么这么可爱！受不了了！！  
“可是我没带。”  
“没事儿，我带了。”夏满伸手探到椅子上的包，拿了两片003出来。  
“嚯，有备而来啊。”  
“机会总是留个有准备的人的。”浴袍挂在胳膊上有点碍事，夏满试了两次也没用手撕开，最后用牙咬着一头才扯开。  
“你这浴袍子也太碍事了”，夏满叼着包转袋，伸手去解何九华的腰带。  
何九华抵住夏满的额头，叹了口气，“我有些等不及了。”拿过夏满嘴里的套子自己带上，甩开浴袍握着她的手腕子把她推回到床上，低头亲了上去没有丝毫的温柔，泰坦尼克号遇着海盗了，夏满用仅存的理智在心里抖了个包袱。  
“唔！”因为呼不过气夏满挣扎了一下，何九华停下来，额头抵着额头，鼻尖对着鼻尖，喘着粗气说：“总裁文里‘磨人的小妖精’说的就是你吧。”  
“呦，何老师您还看……啊……”私处突然被闯进，夏满不自觉的拱起了腰。  
“这时候，就别喊何老师了。”何九华动了动性器，夏满仰着头，毫无防备的露出脖子，神使鬼差的，何九华想在上面留个印记，刚亲上去就被夏满发现了。  
“别别别，我可不想死在床上。”夏满侧过头躲开。  
“嗯？”  
“你没看微博呢，脖子不能瞎嘬，嘬不好会死人的。”  
何九华哭笑不得：“这时候你还有空想这个。”报复似的狠狠顶了进去。  
“嗯……好不容易……睡到……你…，啊……我还想……嗯……好好……享受下…………”夏满被顶的词不成句。  
话真是太多了，何九华低头吻了下去，只有这样才能堵住夏满的嘴。

第二天醒来的时候，夏满发现自己在何九华怀里，从头到脚被抱了个整。察觉到怀里的动静，何九华下意识的收紧了胳膊，夏满看着不胖，但是软软的，特别好抱。  
上完床第二天还能被这样抱着是一件让人心情很好的事。床品不错，夏满心里默默的给了个好评，她抬起头咬咬何九华的下巴，“你再睡会，我先起了。”  
何九华这才放开夏满，夏满拿着衣服去卫生间洗了个澡，出来的时候何九华正靠在床头刷手机，夏满走过去掐着何九华的下巴又亲了一口，“我还有事儿，先走啦。”又想了想，“咱俩AA？”  
“噗。”何九华笑出声，一点不客气的把手机递给夏满，上头有个二维码。  
夏满接过来扫一扫，出来的却是添加好友的界面，“嗯？”  
“有需求再联系，下次你请客。”何九华捏捏夏满的耳垂，手感真好。  
“好嘞。”夏满笑眯眯的，一如刚见到的那样。

出门前夏满背对着何九华摆了摆手，门关的利落。何九华点开夏满的朋友圈，背景是幽夜里的一盏明灯，个签也很有意思——

谁说飞蛾非得扑火，人还不能有点别的兴趣爱好啦！


End file.
